Why Don't You Call Me Onii-chan?
by Kiyu desu
Summary: Ketika ia dipaksa untuk memanggil kakaknya yang ia sukai 'Onii-chan'. /Karena kita adalah saudara ... makanya ... aku.../ warning: incest, BL


**A/N** : yo! Minna-san ... kembali lagi bersama saya dengan fanfic birthday-nya Norway (lagi).

**Disclaimer** : APH copyright Hidekazu Himaruya-san. Tidak ada yang saya ambil dari pembuatan fic ini, karena ini hanyalah kepuasan diri semata~

**Warning** : OOC. BL. Incest. Misstypo(s). Un-beta-ed. Nordic. Norway x Iceland. Ide udah pasaran. Ada 'janji' yang beda dari versi anime-nya.

**Why Don't You Call Me Onii-chan?**

.

.

.

_Karena kita adalah saudara ... makanya ... aku..._

"TIDAK MAU!"

"Ayolah Ice—"

"Aku bilang tidak mau! Sudah berapa kali aku—"

"_Onii-chan_."

Lagi dan lagi. Suara itu. Suara yang dalam dan terdengar bosan itu selalu memaksanya untuk memanggil sang pemilik suara dengan sebutan '_Onii-chan_', mulai dari surat pernyataan hasil test DNA yang membuktikan bahwa ia, Iceland, adalah benar-benar adik dari Norway.

Dikatakan bahwa orang tertua yang pernah tinggal di Islandia adalah bangsa Norwegia, yang otomatis bagi personifikasi dari kedua negara ini, bisa dikatakan—ah, bukan—telah dinyatakan sebagai sepasang kakak-adik.

Mungkin ... mungkin dulu ia akan merasa sangat senang mengetahui kabar kalau dia adalah adik dari Norway, karena mimpinya adalah memanggil orang itu _Onii-chan_, dan karena dia jugalah yang membuat kesepakatan bila ia benar-benar adiknya Norway, ia akan memanggilnya _Onii-chan_ kembali.

... dan janji itu ia sangat sesalkan.

Atau bukan itu yang ia sesali, melainkan perasaan hatinya yang sudah melenceng begitu jauh. Mengharapkan hal mustahil. Heh.

Jika diteliti kembali, perasaan kagumnya pada Norway saat itu bukanlah rasa kagum biasa seperti adik kepada kakaknya, tetapi rasa kagum lain yang berbeda dari lingkaran yang disebut keluarga.

Ia baru menyadari hal itu beberapa tahun setelah ia membuat janji itu dan pada saat itu juga ia berhenti memanggilnya '_Onii-chan_'. Tapi, gara-gara hasil test DNA itu, Norway menagih kembali janjinya.

... sampai sekarang. Bahkan yang lain juga ikut meramaikan 'bujuk Aisu untuk memanggil Norway _Onii-chan_' ... apalagi si berisik Denmark.

"Aisu~ coba bilang sekali saja! Lagipula ini tanggal 17—"

"Aku tahu itu! Tapi tetap saja aku tidak mau!" potong Iceland, ketus, seraya memalingkan wajahnya dari empat muka orang yang selama ini selalu bersamanya.

"S'kali-kali tak 'pa kan, Ice?"

Personifikasi dari daerah Eropa Utara yang memiliki rambut silver lembut itu menoleh kearah suara tadi, "Argh! Kenapa kau ikutan juga, Svi?" tanyanya balik sambil mengembungkan pipinya, cemberut.

Setelah itu, suasana menjadi sepi; Iceland masih cemberut; Finland hanya menatap khawatir bolak-balik antara Iceland dan Norway; Denmark sedang meminum birnya; Sweden yang memang dari sananya tidak banyak bicara; Mr. Puffin yang dari tadi hanya makan; dan Norway yang hanya bisa mengeluarkan tampang tanpa ekspresinya.

Akhirnya Iceland memecahkan suasana canggung itu dengan menghela napas panjang, "Aku pergi dulu," ucapnya seraya mengambil jas berwarna coklatnya itu dan pergi meninggalkan empat Nordik lainnya.

"Heeeii! Aisu!"

"Aisu-_kun_!"

Panggilan dari Denmark dan Finland itu, ia abaikan ...

... meskipun berharap Norway juga memanggilnya untuk mencegah ia pergi, tapi itu harapan kosong, bukan?

"Biarkan saja."

Itulah yang ia dengar dari kakak-yang-ia-tidak-anggap-lagi. Dan itu sakit. Bolehkah ia menangis sekarang?

...

"Bisakah kau berterus terang saja, Ice?"

"Diam kau, _Mr._ Puffin."

Dengan itu ia tanpa henti berjalan menuju rumah dimana ia anggap aman untuknya. Tidak ada yang mengganggu dan tidak ada yang memaksakan hal yang ia tidak ingin lakukan atau ucapkan. Dasar orang-orang suka ikut campur ...

_... Tapi merekalah keluargaku._

Keluarga...

Keluarga.

Ya, Norway adalah keuarganya; kakaknya. Dan dia tidak ingin mengakuinya, karena ...

_Karena kita adalah saudara ... makanya aku tak ingin memanggilmu kakak ... karena ..._

"... aku tak ingin kau menjadi kakakku lagi!" pekiknya teredam bantal. Entah sejak kapan ia sudah berada di kamarnya. Ia tidak memikirkan itu lagi.

Ia berjalan dan berjalan mengikuti tuntunan kakinya melangkah. Untung saja kakinya tidak salah arah. Pikirannya melayang mengingat-ingat kenangan ia bersama keluarga Nordiknya—terutama kenangan bersama Norway.

_Rasanya pahit dan manis seperti..._

Seperti...

Iceland dengan sangat tidak berhasil menahan air matanya yang terus mengalir membasahi bantal kesayangannya, memegang erat sebuah kado kecil—yang rencananya ia akan berikan pada Norway yang berulang tahun hari ini. Sayangnya tidak jadi ia berikan.

"Pa-padahal aku susah-susah mencari hadiah ini..." rengeknya seperti anak kecil yang tidak diberi permen.

Wajahnya semakin tembam saat ia menangis, seulas rona merah mewarnai pipinya yang basah akibat air matanya dan isakan suara tangis terdengar dari bibir mungilnya. Kalau saja...

"Kalau saja tangisanmu ini bukan karena aku ... Ice, kau terlihat imut."

Tiba-tiba mendengar suara yang terdengar sangat bosan dan dalam itu, membuat Iceland mengambil napas terkejut dan terloncat dari tempat tidurnya.

"Ke-ke-kenapa ... a-ada disini?"

"Kau kelihatan terkejut sekali."

"AKU MEMANG TERKEJUT!" pekiknya sambil melempar benda apa saja yang berada di dekatnya—bantal dan guling—ke arah si penyusup.

Dengan lincah si penyusup menghindari serangan demi serangan yang lancarkan oleh laki-laki bertubuh mungin berambut silver itu.

Si penyusup hanya mengangguk-angguk kecil dan berkata, "Bagus, lebih baik Ice yang sedang marah dari pada Ice yang sedang menangis ... pipinya tambah tembam."

"Salah siapa aku jadi seperti ini?!"

"Aku kah?"

"Memangnya siapa lagi?!" seru Iceland, sekali lagi menempar amunisi terakhirnya—bantal—pada penyusup itu ... alias, "hah, Noru?!" rasanya Iceland ingin menggali tanah dan mengubur dirinya ... atau dengan selimut.

Seperti ekspresi biasanya—bosan—Norway menatap adik-yang-tidak-mengakui-nya-itu lekat-lekat, "Iceland," paggilnya, serius.

Mata biru berliannya membulat sempurna mendengar Norway memanggil penuh namanya. Biasanya tidak pernah. Tidak sekalipun. Iceland terdiam, ia tidak sanggup menatap balik iris _dull blue_ milik personifikasi Kerajaan Norwegia itu, kini ia hanya bisa menundukkan kepala seperti anak kecil yang takut pada ibunya yang sebentar lagi akan meledak marah.

Iceland menyiapkan dirinya jikalau Norway benar-benar akan marah padanya karena ia telah mengingkari janji yang ia buat sendiri. Tetapi sesaat ia hampir siap menerima ledekan, ternyata Norway hanya menghela napas, ia pun menengadahkan kepalanya.

"Ap-apa—"

Norway tiba-tiba merubuhkan tubuhnya di sebelah adiknya itu di tempat tidurnya. Laki-laki yang lebih muda itupun sekali lagi membulatkan iris biru indahnya. "O-oi! Ap—"

"_Nee_, Ice ... bukankah kita sudah lama tidak berbaring bersama seperti ini?" mulainya seraya menaruh lengan kanan untuk menutupi kedua matanya.

Iceland terdiam, ia tidak tau harus berkata apa. Ini sungguh sudah lama mereka tidak lakukan. Berbaring sebelah-sebelahan, hanya mereka berdua, menikmati kesunyian yang nyaman. Rasanya ia ingin menangis kembali.

... dan menangislah ia.

"No-Noru..." isaknya.

Norway mulai membelai rambut halus adiknya itu, "Shh, tak apa jika Ice tidak ingin jadi adikku lagi."

Bukannya menenangkan, tangisan laki-laki beriris indah itu semakin menjadi, "Bu-bukan itu maksudku!"

Sang kakak hanya membelai, menyisir pelan rambut sang adik, "Shh, iya, aku mengerti," bisiknya.

Ice melepaskan dirinya dari tangan pria yang lebih tua darinya itu, "Ka-kau takkan pernah mengerti!" ia pun berusaha untuk menatap Norway dengan tatapan yang berkilat penuh tekad.

Namun, ia tidak menyangka tatapan yang diberi Norway tidak kalah dengannya—mungkin lebih dengan penuh ketetapan, "Tentu saja aku mengerti. Sangat mengerti," pria berambut pirang pucat itupun membelai pipi basah dan kemerah-merahan milik Iceland seraya mengusap air mata yang berada disana.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanyanya, tidak mengerti.

"_Nee_, Ice," Norway pun mengabaikannya, "apa kau mendengar?"

"Dengar apa?" tanya balik Iceland dengan ketus karena pertanyaannya tadi diabaikan begitu saja.

"Ah, payah," balas Norway dengan suara bosan plus malasnya itu. Dan dibalas pula dengan sebuah siku menusuk rusuk kanannya yang membuat ia sedikit kesakitan.

"Jadi?!"

"Suara detak jantung."

Dan disaat Norway menjawab itu, detak jantung Ice yang tadinya memang berdetak dengan kencang, sekarang berakselerasi menjadi dua kali lipat. "Ha-hah? A-aku tidak dengar apa-apa!"

Norway, dengan ekspresi yang datar itu, berseringai sedikit, "Hee, detak jantungmu kedengaran, nyaring, Ice."

Seketika wajahnya pun tambah merah, "A-ah! Ja-jangan salah paham! Ini bukan gara-gara Noru ada disini!" bantahnya terbata-bata sambil menyembunyikan wajah merahnya di dalam selimut.

Norway hanya menggelengkan kepalanya—sudah terbiasa dengan sikap personifikasi Islandia itu. "Ya, iya."

Dan senyi pun merangkul, tak ada yang berkata, hanya hirupan napas saja yang terdengar—dan debaran jantung.

"Tidakkah kau mendengar detak jantungku, Ice?" tanya pria bermata _dull_ itu tiba-tiba.

Iceland tersentak, lalu menggeleng, "Tidak..."

Norwaypun mengambil tangan kiri Iceland dan mendaratkannya tepat dijantungnya. "Jika kau tidak mendengarnya, apakah kau dapat merasakannya?" tanyanya seraya menatap lekat iris biru berlian yang indah milik laki-laki didepannya ini.

Ia merasakannya, detak yang begitu kencang—mungkin kalau Iceland sendiri tidak begitu gugup dan jantungnya tidak begitu berdetak dengan kencang, suara jantung milik Norway ini akan terdengar sangat nyaring.

Iceland menatap ragu dan penuh harapan, "I-ini ... apakah?"

Norway mengambil napas dengan jengkel. Apakah adik _tsundere_-nya ini tidak paham juga? "Apalagi kalau bukan aku juga menyukaimu?"

Napas Iceland tercekat. Tidak mungkin...

"Kau tau betapa susahnya menyembunyikan perasaanku ini padamu?! Kau ini adikku! Dan aku menyukai adikku tapi bukan sebagai kakak, tetapi seperti pria yang jatuh cinta pada seorang wanita!"

Ice sekali lagi kehabisan kata-kata. Ia tak pernah melihat kakaknya tak terkontrol seperti ini. Ini bukan seperti Norway yang ia kenal sebagai panutan seorang kakak, tetapi ia melihat Norway yang ada di depannya sekarang ini sungguh seperti pria yang sudah putus asa wanita yang ia sukai masih tidak peka terhadap perasaannya.

"Apa kau mengerti sekarang, Ice?"

Iceland masih terdiam. Tidak percaya.

Norway mendecih pelan, "Aku mulai pertama kali melihatmu saat di hutan itu, aku sadar bahwa aku telah jatuh cinta pada anak kecil yang ada di depanku ini."

Kalau kalimat itu juga Iceland belum paham, apakah ciuman ini dapat menyadarkannya?

_Karena kita adalah saudara ... makanya aku ...tidak ingin memanggilmu kakak ... karena aku jatuh cinta padamu._

**THE END**

**A/N**: se no! GRATULERER MED DAGEN NORWAY~  
Untung masih sempat~

(mohon maaf atas pengunaan bahasa yang kurang bagus karena begitulah diri saya. Misstypo(s) inevitable bagi mataku yang 5 watt ini, jadi maaf ya (_0_) jaa!)

OMAKE

"Hei, ini," Iceland menyerahkan sebuah kado kecil yang sebenarnya dari tadi ia simpan di kantongnya. "Selamat ulang tahun—"

"Ah, terima kasih, Ice," perlahan Norway membuka bungkusnya dan...

"—_Onii-chan_."

Norway tersedak ludahnya sendiri ... dan gantungan kunci Troll melayang entah kemana.

Friday, May 17, 2013


End file.
